Rise Of the Ki Pirates
by Ravemas
Summary: It has been fifty years since the time of the Straw Hat Pirates and the next age of piracy has begun once again. Hundreds of pirate crews are making their way through the dangerous seas as they set forth for Fame Fortune. This story follows the journey of one of those pirates as he meets loyal allies, strong enemies and carves his name in history as the next King of the Pirates!


**The Rise of the Ki Pirates**

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece

**It has been close to fifty years since the time of the Straw Hat Pirates and the next age of piracy has begun once again. Hundreds of pirate crews are making their way through the dangerous seas as they set forth for Fame Fortune and Power. This story follows the adventures of one of those pirates as he meets loyal allies, strong enemies and carves his name in history as the next King of the Pirates.**

**Episode One- The Man with the glowing fist**

It was a rainy day on Karu village as a bunch of men walked into the local restaurant soaking wet from the rain. There were three men in total. One was kind of short and very fat, the second was of average height and wearing round rim glasses, while the last man was tall with very long arms and a crocked nose but the thing that stood out most about these men was that they were all wearing bright green shirts with an image of a skull and cross bones with black stripes running over the face of the skull.

"Hey is there anyone working here" said the fat man as he slammed his fist onto the restaurants counter top?

A few seconds later a young women with light brown hair and brown hair came out of the kitchen wearing an apron over her clothes.

"I'm sorry sirs what can I get you" asked the waitress?

"Three orders of beef and three pints of ale and be quick about it" said the fat man.

"Of course sir" the waitress started making her way back toward the kitchen but before she did she stopped at the other end of the counter to talk to another customer.

"Can I get you anything else sir" asked the waitress.

"No I'm fine but thanks" said the customer.

The three men looked at the person sitting at the other end of the bar by himself. He was a young man no older then eighteen with short spikey hair and wearing a crimson red shirt and blue shorts.

"Hey wench didn't I just say to be quick with our food, that doesn't mean you can talk to some nobody at the bar, now hurry up and bring us our food unless you want us to start tearing this place apart" said the fat man as he picked up a chair and slammed it to the ground breaking it into small pieces.

The other two men did the same while the waitress looked on in fear.

"Apologize" said the other customer while still sitting in on his stool.

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you right twerp" said the fat man as he walked up to the youth.

"I said to apologize before I make you regret it "said the young man still not making eye contact with the other men.

"Oh yeah well I ain't apologizing, so what are you gonna d-"

That was all the fat man had time to say before he was sent flying across the restaurant. The other two men looked at their now unconscious cohort and tried to figure out what just happened. They looked back at the young man who now had his right arm stretched out with a closed fist as if he had just punched at something.

The young man sat up and started to walk toward the other two men. They quickly grabbed the fat man and started making their way to the exit but right before that the one with the glasses looked back at the young man.

"You're gonna regret this, nobody messes with the zebra pirates".

The young man looked at the waitress who was now dumbstruck by what she had just witnessed.

"Sorry for causing a ruckus in your place" said the young man while bowing to the waitress.

"You shouldn't be worrying about my place you should be worrying about the whole village you just attacked a pirate do you have any idea how dangerous pirates are" said the waitress?

The young man just stood there with a blank look on his face.

"Really, they didn't seem dangerous they actually seemed pretty weak to me"?

"Look just take my word on this they are dangerous and now because of what you did they're gonna tell their captain about what happened here and start trouble in the village".

The young man now realized what he had done and how much trouble he had inadvertently caused foe this small village.

"Do you know where those pirates are staying" asked the young man"?

"I think they're ship is docked on the east side of the island, wait why do you want to know where the pirates are"?

"Simple I'm gonna fix my mistake" said the young man with a grin on his face.

The young man walked along the east side of the island until he came up to a dock where a large ship was docked. On the flag were the same skull and crossbones that were on the shirts of the men from the bar, a skull with black lines running across it.

As he was making his way toward the ship around twenty other men were coming toward him all carrying swords guns and torches, and they were all wearing the shirt with the stripped skull on it. The only one that stood out of the crowd was a very tall man wearing a black and white stripped coat and a captain's hat with a large feather sticking out of the side of it.

The young man and the pirates all stopped walking as they came up to each other.

"I highly suggest getting out of our way before you find yourself in a very unpleasant situation" said the captain in a snotty accent.

The young man just stood in their way not saying a word.

"Hey captain that's the guy from the bar that we told you about" said the man with glasses from earlier.

"Oh so you're the one that attacked one of my crew huh, well then this will save us the time to find you then. Because no one messes with a member of the great captain Ludwig and the Zebra pirates take care of him boys" said the captain.

As soon as the captain gave the word seven men started making their way toward the young man with swords unsheathed. The seven men circled the young man and swung their swords down at him but the young man was no longer there.

They looked around and just as one of the men looked up the back of the young man's heel had slammed in to the pirates face forcing him into the ground. He then back flipped into the air and smashed the soles of his shoes into the face of another pirate also sending him to the ground. The remaining five pirates all went at him but no matter what they did they couldn't land a hit on him and as soon as one of the pirates got to close to him he would slam his fist at their heads and send them flying soon all seven pirates were out cold on the ground.

"You useless idiots, the rest of you charge him he can't hit you all at once" said the captain.

As the rest of the crew was making their way toward him the young man went in to a stance. His body was twisted to the right and his left hand was covering his right hand that was pushed back to his side. His right arm started glowing a light blue as did his eyes. And as soon as the pirates were about to reach him he jabbed his right fist at them.

"Ki: Push Back" screamed the young man.

A strong wind pressure was created by his punch which sent the pirates flying back the way they came. The young man then started making his way toward the now silent captain. As the young man got closer the captain started quivering and stumbled back and fell on his ass.

"H-how did you do that you're only one guy" said the captain still quivering.

"Simple I ate the Ki Ki fruit so now I can draw energy spiritual energy from things around me and use it to increase my strength beyond human limits among other things but that's not important right now".

He then picked up the captain off the ground and his arm started glowing again.

"Right now it's time for you to get off this island. Ki: Punch.

He slammed his fist into the captain's stomach and sent him flying into the sky. As soon as this happened a bunch of village people led by the waitress had shown up and saw what had happened to the pirates.

"What happened here" asked the waitress?

"What do you mean, I told you I was gonna fix my mistake" said the young man.

The rest of the villagers started tying up the unconscious pirates so they could hand them over to the marines. While they were doing that the young man started walking toward the other side of the island.

"Wait where are you going" asked the waitress?

The young man turned around "I'm going to get my boat and leave I only came here to get something to eat anyway".

"Wait can't you at least tell us who you are" asked the waitress?

"Oh that's simple I'm Kai and I'm a pirate".

The young man walked away and left the island. At that time the villagers didn't know he would come back some day and at that time there wouldn't be a single person who didn't know the name of the captain of the Ki pirates.


End file.
